Of Logic And Reason
by Dark Cherubium
Summary: The tale of 15-year-old Ridley O'Connell, a bookish and precocious youth, and his journey to become the greatest Pokemon Researcher of all time. Who says bookworms were boring? Cameo by James of Team Rocket! OCs are welcome!
1. Ridley O'Connell, Age 11

**R&R!!!! Any OCs are welcome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokemon franchise except for my own characters. Any other OCs submitted belong to their creators/submitters. **

**Warning: This story may contain an extra dosage of corniness, awkward sentences, bad grammar, paradoxes, and pure nonsense. **

* * *

**Prologue: Ridley O'Connell, Age 11**

* * *

A young boy sat on a rock, resting his chin in his one hand while absent-mindedly twirling a branch with his other hand. His violet eyes were fixed on the ground ahead, where a group of Caterpies was engaging in a mating ritual. The boy's face showed no emotion except when he noticed anything of interest, whereupon he would raise an eyebrow or make a little frown. A breeze ruffled his silver hair and the collar of a small tux he was wearing.

"Ridley!!!"

The boy started from his thoughts, and turned to look at another boy in tuxedo running towards him as fast as he could. The newcomer looked couple years older than Ridley, and had a violet hair that reached his shoulders and green eyes that were now filled with panic. He stopped short of Ridley, gasping for breath while looking behind him fearfully.

"James…? Is there anything I might help you with?"

"Ridley! Please, you've got to help me!!! That witch Jessebelle is after me again and…and…I don't think I can run away from her anymore!"

Ridley nonchalantly stared into his friend's panic-stricken face, a small smile forming around his mouth.

"But, my dear James, why would I? If I were you, I'd be delighted to be in the company of some pretty young lady…"

James now looked on the verge of tears.

"Come on, Rid! This isn't funny! Don't you remember what she did to me the last time?!"

Ridley chuckled. "Ah, yes, you did look very nice in that frilly little dress, you know. Hey, perhaps she's got another great costume you can wear!"

From far off, a high-pitched voice sang out.

"Yoohoo! Jimmy-poo!! Where~are~you?"

James gasped, his face turning purple to match his hair.

"Oh, all right. Just jump into that bush over there and don't come out until I say so."

Without any further word, James dove headfirst into the bush, which, after some bustling, became still. Ridley could easily guess that James was holding his breath. In no time, a red-headed girl in an obnoxiously gaudy dress came running, her face shining with glee and—as Ridley assumed— sadistic joy of a hunter chasing after his favorite prey.

"Hiya, Ridley! Have you seen my darling Jimmy anywhere?"

Ridley thought he could hear a small intake of breath from the bushes.

"Yup. I just saw him going around that corner. He's probably heading back to the party, trying to lose himself in the crowd. If I were you, I would wait back at the reception hall, and catch him when he runs in."

"Thanks, Ridley! Gosh, you won't believe this itty bitty swimsuit I got for my dear Jimmy!"

With a giggle, Jessebelle ran off, obviously fantasizing about what she was going to do to James. At any rate, her little "pet" wouldn't be there to play the victim this time. Ridley stared after the girl for a while to make sure she had really gone away, and then turned back to the bush.

"It's all right, James. You can come out now."

With a rustle, James stepped out, his hair and suit rumpled and covered with twigs and leaves. He quickly looked around, and sighed with relief.

"Thank god, she's really gone…Thanks, Ridley, I owe ya one."

"Hey, that's what buddies are for, right?"

Slowly brushing the twigs off, James sat down next to Ridley, his face looking very glum. Ridley grinned at his friend.

"You know, I've just noticed something interesting here. Did you realize that Caterpies with darker shade of green have more chance of successfully getting mates? I don't think I've read something like that in any of the journals…"

James said nothing, and Ridley figured that academics would not be the right subject to talk about at the moment.

"Not enjoying the party, huh? Well, I did figure you were not a party person, especially in the ones thrown by your parents…"

"It's not only this stupid party, Rid! I just…I really hate my life here!!" James blurted out, and let out a big sigh.

"Ever since I was little, I felt trapped by this…this stifling prison I am supposed to call home. My parents control every part of my life, and…and I can't do anything I ever want to do!"

Ridley looked on, as James's face grew darker.

"Now, they have my entire life planned out ahead of me, not to mention engaging me to that awful Jessebelle! Oh, Ridley, I really wish this was…just some one long nightmare I can awake from!"

Ridley gave a sympathetic smile.

"Well, James. On the other hand, your parents do have all that money to set you up for the rest of your life. Unlike me, the last heir to the soon-to-be broke aristocratic family…"

"Oh, yeah…I heard Lord O'Connell declared himself bankrupt last week. Any idea what's going to happen with you and your folks?"

Ridley looked up to the sky and stopped twirling the branch he was holding.

"My parents are retiring to a small farm in the countryside, and I, well, I…will be going off to the Pokemon Academy in Hoenn to concentrate on my studies."

"Ridley, that's so awesome!! Wasn't it always your dream to go to that place?"

"Yeah, but it just feels a bit…wrong, you know? Going off to live on my own in a boarding school while my parents languish in poverty?"

James stared at the ground wistfully. "Still, I would envy that. At least you get to do what you really want in life. I would give everything I have for a life like yours. I mean, I'm like a Pidgey living in a golden cage!"

Silence fell as the duo contemplated upon the prospect of their future. From far away, they could hear the merry music and raucous laughter coming from the party.

"You know, James…I know I can't really do much to make you feel better, but…"

Ridley turned to face his friend.

"Let me just tell you this: I think that sometimes, we can't always make everything go the way we want to. I can't make my family wealthy again. Nor can you make your parents treat you the way you would like to. But…that doesn't mean you're helpless to change your life. You and you alone are the only one who can really decide how you are going to live."

Ridley paused to collect his thoughts.

"Sure, your situation might seem hopeless. But remember, you are responsible for your own actions and the consequences of those actions. What you, James Morgan, do now can change the way you are and how you live in the far future. Understand?"

James stared at his friend blankly, but a big smile slowly began to creep upon his face.

"Thanks, Ridley… I'm really glad to have a friend like you."

"Ah, you're welcome. Now, I think we should indoors now. It's getting pretty chilly out here. Why don't we sneak into the kitchen and get some hot chocolate before this lame party ends?"

"Last one there is a stinking Weezing!"

Laughing, two boys raced off towards the house.

* * *

Ridley awoke with a start. Was there a sharp rap on his window just now? It was long after his family had come back from the party, and he had gone to bed knowing that in a few days, he would be saying goodbye to his family and friends. A quick check out the window told him it was still very dark outside. Then, a small pebble flew into the glass with a _tap_, convincing Ridley that what he had heard was very real.

Rubbing his eyes, Ridley walked over and opened the window to see who would want to talk to him at this hour. Looking down onto the backyard, he was startled to see none other than James standing there.

"James?! Whatever in world are you doing here?"

James waved and called out in a low voice. "It's something important, Rid. Can I talk to you?"

Ridley hesitated, but quickly climbed out of the window and shimmied down onto the ground via the drain pipe. As he walked up to James, he was surprised to find his friend fully clothed in traveling gear, and holding a very big backpack.

"James…what's going on?"

"I've…come to say goodbye. I'm running away, Ridley. I'm leaving this place for good."

Ridley stared for a moment, trying to take in what he had just heard.

"What? James, are you serious?"

James nodded vehemently. "I've been thinking about what you've told me earlier…and I realized you were right. I am the only one who can decide what I'll do in life. I may be little and yes, I might run into a lot of trouble, but this could be my only chance to really be free, Ridley, to really go for what I want!"

Ridley hesitated. A part of him wanted to persuade his friend to abandon this wild adventure, to go back to the safety of his home. But looking into his friend's face, Ridley saw his eyes full of confidence and determination. James looked…really happy, something Ridley had not seen for a long time. Besides, what would he have done if he were in James's place? Instinctively, Ridley knew what to do.

"Well then…I wish you luck, Jim. I know we won't see each other for a while, but….I believe in you. And whatever you do, whatever you become, I will always be rooting for you, got it?"

"Likewise, Rid. I hope you become the greatest researcher ever. Next time you find a super rare Pokemon, let me know, okay?"

Laughing, the two friends shook hands, knowing that this would be their last meeting for long time.

"And one more thing, Rid. I know you will be gone from here soon, but if you can, please look out for my little sister. She's only a baby now, but I don't want her living the same life I might have had."

"You have my word James. I will do whatever I can to help her."

James smiled.

"Take care of yourself, Ridley."

"You too, James."

James began to walk away, his small form seemingly overwhelmed by the huge backpack he was carrying. Ridley looked on, sad but glad his friend had finally gained his freedom.

"I'm gonna miss you, you hear?" Ridley called out. James turned around, gave a big smile and a thumbs up. With that, he was gone, melting into the darkness of the night.

Ridley stood still, staring into space. Memories of time spent with his friend flashed by, memories of his childhood that now came to an early end. On one hand, he was sad and anxious, both for himself and James. He felt nervous about what kind of life lay ahead for both of them in strange places far away. But Ridley knew they were both on the right path, pursuing opportunities and chasing after their dreams.

But most of all, Ridley could not shake off the chill of excitement creeping up his body, telling him of new adventures and journeys ahead of him, full of knowledge and mysteries just waiting to be delved into and studied.

And he, Ridley O'Connell, shall uncover them, armed with a clear light of logic and reason.

**Hope you enjoyed it!!!! Any comments or OCs are welcome!! Updates might be slow, but I'll try to keep it coming! **


	2. What a 4 Year Education is Really Worth

**R&R!!!!!**

**Chapter 1: What a Four-Year-Education is Really Worth**

* * *

_4 years later…._

Ridley let out a sigh of relief as he stepped into the town. After hours of train ride from Lilycove to Saffron, followed by a quick Kadabra Teleportation Service, he had finally arrived in Pallet Town where his first job awaited. The sun was shining in the sky without a cloud in sight, and the cool breeze dried away the sweat on Ridley's forehead before it could drip down his face. It was simply a perfect day to start his career.

Four years spent in the Pokémon Academy had greatly changed Ridley's appearance. He was taller and, despite not having a great build, his face began showing some signs of aristocratic grace that ran through his family, complemented by his silver hair and violet eyes. He still had somewhat pale skin though, due to long hours spent in the library studying for exams coupled with the cool climate in Hoenn. Ridley was currently wearing a pair of jeans, a gray shirt, and a thin jacket, all worn out from frequent use. After all, life on a meager student budget meant only a few luxuries for Ridley. If it had not been for scholarship money, he might not have managed to graduate at all. And it was very fortunate, too, that he managed to graduate in only four years, something rarely heard of in a place where seven-year education was the norm.

Ridley smiled. He still couldn't believe how lucky he was. First, graduating early with awesome grades—he had still failed the gym class, but he had casually dismissed the curriculum as a "coarse activity for those with crude interests"—and then landing the position of research intern for the famous Professor Oak! It finally seemed that after the great misery shed on his family, the fortune was turning in his favor.

Of course, Ridley had no idea what exactly lay in front of him. Had he known, he would've been prudent enough to have taken extra gym classes.

* * *

Dragging his suitcase down the road, Ridley wondered why Professor Oak chose to have his lab in such a quiet and small place. From the outside, he could not notice any advantages this town offered over great cities like Celadon or Rustboro, where academic resources for research were abundant. Perhaps the geographical location or the clean environment offered some unseen advantages he was not yet aware of. Ridley assumed that Professor Oak had his reasons.

Coming to the edge of the town, Ridley was suddenly transfixed by a marvelous sight. Ahead of him, on top of a large hill, lay the most impressive Pokémon research center he had ever seen. Even the facilities back at the Academy were no match in both size and grandness. Ridley felt a chill creeping up his spine just thinking about all the fancy gadgets, tools, and data waiting inside. He began to rush ahead, impatient to get there….until he noticed a VERY LONG series of steps that led up to the lab. Looking back at the heavy suitcase he was carrying, the sunny weather, and the fact that no one seemed to be around to help him out. Ridley all at once realized that he was in a very, very unpleasant situation indeed.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Ridley muttered.

25 minutes and 107 steps later, Ridley stood in front of Professor Oak's Lab, panting desperately for air. His clothes were covered with sweat and grime, and his right knee was still sore from when he fell over somewhere around the 47th step. The harsh sunlight bore upon his shoulders mercilessly, making him feel dizzy and light-headed.

"What….a….bloody….location….for a research lab! There's better be some water in there, or else-"

Ridley found the main door unlocked and, tugging his suitcase after him, he staggered into a well air-conditioned lounge. His feeling of infinite relief was short-lived however; before Ridley could do anything else, a dark shape suddenly jumped from a nearby chair and lunged headlong into him. Ridley yelped as he was thrown hard to the floor, while the creature that pounced on him began to lick him with gusto.

"Ahh!! Get off! Get off!" Between the saliva and a huge tongue running all over his face, Ridley saw that the creature was a Lickitung, no doubt belonging to the lab. Despite years of studying Pokémon, he was not a big fan of being up close and personal with the critters, much less being smothered in body fluids containing—in the case of Lickitung—about two hundred-seventy-three different bacteria and digestive agents.

"Lickitung!! What are you doing?! Get off that poor boy!! Shoo!!"

A voice suddenly rang out with alarm, and Ridley felt the weight of the creature lifted off of him as it turned into a red light and absorbed into a Pokeball. Ridley lay on the floor for a while, dazed by all this….unexpected reception.

"Oh, dear! Are you all right? I'm so sorry. That Lickitung was caught only recently, so it doesn't really know how to deal with strangers. Here, let me help you-"

A hand reached out for him from above. Ridley took it, and slowly staggered to his feet. Lifting his head in an attempt to clear his vision, he suddenly found himself face to face with none other than Professor Oak. For a while, Ridley stood in awe, forgetting that his face was still dripping with Lickitung saliva.

"Professor Oak! Why….it's such a pleasure to meet you at last!"

The elderly professor grinned with pleasant surprise.

"Thank you, young man….and who might you be? Hmm, I don't think you are any of the trainers I'm storing Pokémon for…."

"Ridley O'Connell, professor, your new research intern. I was supposed to arrive here today, remember?"

Professor Oak scratched his head in confusion at first, but lit up almost immediately.

"Ah, yes, of course! I'm sorry, I have a rather short memory you see! It's finally good to see you in person, Mr. O'Connell! Come in, come in. We have lots to talk about…."

Professor Oak led Ridley further into the center, bouncing along the corridor briskly. It seemed somewhat incredulous to Ridley that a man that old could be so vivacious. His hair had grayed, yes, but his physique was, well, rather well-developed for a Pokémon researcher. Ridley wondered why he had never noticed the feature on TVs or magazines. If Professor Oak had been about forty years younger and did not wear a lab coat, he would've looked like a hardcore trainer, an outdoor guy ready for some adventures.

One professor just like that, he mused, and there wouldn't be any problem running a research center, no matter the size.

"Upstairs, you will find your quarters prepped out for you, Mr. O'Connell. Why don't you go set your things up and perhaps wash a little bit?" said Professor Oak, pointing to a nearby staircase. "When you're done, please come and find me in the main laboratory downstairs. It'll be right down the corridor to the left."

"Yes, professor. Right away."

Ridley, forgetting the sheer weight of the suitcase he was carrying, rushed upstairs hurriedly.

When Ridley walked into the main lab, freshened up and changed into a new set of clothes, Professor Oak was sitting in his armchair facing the computer, busily typing down something. Always busy at work, Ridley thought to himself, smiling. That is the perfect model for a true Pokémon researcher. He wouldn't let the professor down, no matter the cost.

At Ridley's approach, Professor Oak swung his chair around to face him.

"Ah, good. Feeling much better, Mr. O'Connell?"

"Yes, Professor. And by the way, uh….you can just call me Ridley. I'm only fifteen, after all."

Professor Oak let out a laugh.

"Well, then, Ridley. First, let me say, 'welcome to my research center!' It may not be as comfortable as living quarters, but I can assure you, you might find the place helpful for many other things."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else, professor," replied Ridley.

"I'm glad to hear it. Take a seat."

Ridley took another chair for himself across from Professor Oak.

"Now, to business. I'm actually very glad you chose to come and work here, Ridley. I've received a great recommendation about you from Professor Birch, not to mention your impressive academic records. Top grades, excellent work ethics, not to mention publishing that small article on evolution of Wurmples in _Pokémon Discovery Weekly_. Quite an achievement for a teenager, I must say."

"Thank you, professor."

"Now, I assume that an enthusiastic young man like you must be itching to get into research right away, discovering those dark mysteries and hidden knowledge, eh?"

Ridley felt his heart racing. Did this mean he was starting his work right away? As a full researcher, too? Professor Oak, however, slowly shook his head.

"Unfortunately, Ridley, I'm afraid that part will have to wait for quite a while. Why, this job is your training grounds, boy! You can't just take off when you haven't even learned how to flap your wings, can you?"

"I suppose not, professor," Ridley replied.

"However, I do wish to first entrust you with an equally important responsibility. You can say it's something….quite essential for anyone aspiring to become a successful researcher."

Ridley tensed. Was this to be his first assignment from the professor?

"Ridley, tell me….what is a Pokémon to you?"

"Ex-excuse me?" Ridley blinked, startled by this abrupt question.

"Don't worry. This is not a test, so just try to answer truthfully."

For a moment, Ridley was stumped. Despite vast amount of knowledge stored in his head, he found to his surprise that he could not come up with a good enough answer. Perhaps, honesty was the key here?

"Well, to tell the truth…I've always thought of them as no more than subjects to be studied. My experience with Pokémon so far had been close observations or textbook pictures, really. But the thing is…."

"Hm?"

"It's just that…I think Pokémon are so unpredictable! Every time you see them, you just find something new about them, their behaviors, their diet, their evolutionary traits, not to mention completely new breed! It's such an exhilarating experience every time I see them. Just think of all the possibilities-"

Ridley noticed the Professor looking at him with a quiet smile.

"Have I said something wrong, professor?"

"Not at all, Ridley. I've come to realize that as a scholar, you possess all the desirable qualities for this job. I know you haven't talked for too long, but the essence—that academic enthusiasm and passion—you have plenty of those in you already. The matter now is to unlock the other half that will truly complete you as a researcher—the love, Ridley. The real, genuine love towards Pokémon."

"Sir?"

Professor Oak nodded.

"Throughout years of my research, it has become quite clear to me that Pokémon are not to be judged solely based on observations and texts. They are living creatures, Ridley, with emotions, intelligence, and purpose. To truly study Pokémon, you must understand them as whole, especially how they act in relationships with us. You must live with them, communicate them, and get a clear sense of how their minds and bodies react to our presence. In short, we must love them as we love ourselves and other human beings around us. Then, we will finally begin to understand the great miracles we see in Pokémon every day."

"Therefore, it will be crucial that you work to develop this exact quality, this intimate relationship with Pokémon, during your time here in my own, unique way."

Ridley nodded, happy to have received such a simple yet brilliant lesson.

Professor Oak suddenly rose and went over to a far shelf stacked with rows of Pokeballs. After some deliberation, he picked up one of them and tossed it to Ridley with a flick of his wrist. Ridley fumbled with the smooth metal sphere, but managed to keep it within his grasp.

"Therefore, Ridley, as your first assignment, I want you to bond with the Pokémon inside that Pokeball. The creature you just received will be your close friend and partner in research from now on, so I'm expecting you to treat it in the way you would like others to treat you."

Professor Oak paused, momentarily fishing for words.

"You will train it, battle trainers and capture wild Pokémon with it, conduct field work with it, and most of all, study it should you notice anything of interest. In all, you must learn how to be a good trainer before becoming a good researcher. Is that understood?"

Professor Oak then noticed the befuddled expression on Ridley's face as he dumbly stared down at the Pokeball in his hands.

"What's the matter?"

"But, professor, umm…I've never actually trained, much less raised, a real Pokémon before! I know what you told me is important, but this is…."

Professor Oak let out a loud roar of laughter.

"Oh, well then, Ridley….I suppose it's time you started learning how! You know, raising Pokémon will require LOTS of traveling and exercises, which I frankly think will do wonders for your health as well. Remember, I will be sending you over to the mountains or the desert at times to collect data, so you'd better get ready for it! Maybe a little tan for your skin will do you good, eh?"

Ridley stood fixed, flabbergasted. Mountains? Deserts? Exercises? Was he kidding?

"Oh, I did forget to mention. Your duty as a research intern here will also include capturing wild specimen for close study. I am getting a bit too old for all that running around, see, which means it's up to you to stock the menagerie in this lab. So if I were you, I'd get busy training as soon as possible!! Who knows, one day I might even ask you to capture a Dragonite!"

Still laughing, Professor Oak walked towards the door.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go talk to my colleagues over the phone. Why don't you take some time getting to know your new friend?"

With that, he quickly slipped out of the door. Ridley slowly let out a groan. Him, the guy who failed to pass gym? Train Pokémon? Go outside and travel? On foot? This was a task for some rough outdoorsy guy with juvenile enthusiasm, not a delicate researcher like him! He would not even last a minute in forests or mountains, much less in deserts.

Still, Ridley knew he needed to try. After all, what Professor Oak told him was true, and more importantly, this was his first assignment. He wasn't about to start his career with a big failure. Besides, perhaps Professor Oak had given him a powerful Pokémon that would make the job easier. A fearsome Gyarados? A formidable Metagross? Or maybe…a terrifying Salamence? Ridley gingerly pressed the white round button on the Pokeball. The sphere popped open, releasing a shining light which slowly formed into….

A small, cuddly, four-legged canine-like creature with creamy fur, long pointy ears, and adorable black eyes.

"Eevee!" the creature cried happily.

Ridley buried his face in his hands. As it dawned upon him that this training would take a VERY, VERY long time, Ridley began to realize that maybe…just maybe…his early graduation might have been a curse in disguise.

* * *

**There! I hope you enjoyed it! R&R!!!! **


	3. Pokemon Battle Crash Course!

**Sorry for the late update!!! Enjoy!!! (Again, beware of bad grammar!!!) **

**Note: Some people have asked me if I was going to use their OCs. My answer is yes, I will try to use all of them, and they are all quite wonderful and unique. I just need some time though, so please, be patient!!!! **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Pokémon Battle Crash Course!!!**

* * *

Ridley lay on his bed, silently thinking about his new responsibility. He felt uncomfortable knowing that this was the first time he could not come up with a satisfying solution for anything. But then again, who could blame him really? He'd never raised any Pokémon before, an incredibly weak one at that.

His new Pokémon, his new "friend" Eevee, sat his chest, staring back into his face. Ridley had been observing its features and behaviors for five minutes now, assessing the potential capabilities of the Pokémon. His Eevee looked just like any ordinary Eevee, with the same brown and cream fur, mannerisms, and black eyes. Most people would not have easily identified its gender, but Ridley knew that the Pokémon was a male due to the tip of its tail having a somewhat darker shade of cream. In all, it was just a plain Pokémon, with common Pokémon features. Eevee's type, too, irked Ridley, since it was a common knowledge that Normal-type Pokémon held little advantage in Pokémon battles. Immunity against the Ghost-type attacks didn't do much to cheer him up.

Ridley had briefly considered evolving Eevee right away into any of the so-called "Eeveelutions," but abandoned the idea. For one thing, evolutionary stones were staggeringly expensive, not to mention that they were rarely found in the wild. Even if he would choose to evolve Eevee into something else that did not require the stones, additional problems would surface. For much of the principles behind Eeveelution remained obscure even today, despite the efforts of the best researchers. Therefore, even if he wanted Espeon or the sort, there would be no easy way to figure out just how he might actually evolve his Eevee. Ridley sighed. It seemed inevitable that the prospect of evolution would remain a distant dream for now.

The Eevee so far had been surprisingly quiet, however, something Ridley found a bit interesting given that most Eevees tended to be friendly and outgoing. He remembered a small article he had read back at the Pokémon Academy, how Eevees automatically demand attention from their owners through small gestures and antics. This particular Eevee, however…. Behind its large black eyes that stared into his own, Ridley could notice a hint of calm patience, coupled with curiosity, and…amusement? Then it occurred to Ridley that this Eevee might be sizing _him _up like he was doing the same to it. This one could be actually smarter the rest, Ridley thought.

Ridley decided to initiate some sort of…"interaction." Perhaps a bit of introduction would be nice.

"Well…I suppose I'm your trainer now. I'm Ridley. People sometimes call me Rid, but I guess it wouldn't matter to you, since you obviously can't talk…." Ridley said, somewhat feeling awkward talking to a Pokémon.

"Vee?" Eevee cocked its head to its side, a questioning look on its face.

"Now, let's see…I know people tend to give their Pokémon nicknames, which means I'll probably have to give you one, too."

Ridley paused to think. What would a good name be for this Eevee? He couldn't see any unique features on it that would serve as an inspiration, not to mention he was still somewhat…uncomfortable with the idea of bestowing a nickname to a Pokémon that already had a biological denomination of its own.

"All right. I think I'll just call you…Eve, short for Eevee. That would be convenient, and a logical choice for an Eevee name."

Oh, fantastic, Ridley thought to himself. Eve the Eevee. How original. Was this the best he could come up with? And a female name for a male, too.

But his Eevee seemed quite happy with its new name. It gave a happy cry, and proceeded to lick Ridley's face with eagerness.

"Okay, okay! Cut it out now. Why don't we just head outside and get started on your training. Maybe if I'm lucky…I might actually learn to get used to you.

Recalling Eve into his Pokeball, Ridley jumped from the bed to look for his shoes.

* * *

The grasslands leading away from Pallet Town seemed alive with wildlife, tall grasses and trees serving as ideal habitat for Pokémon. Ridley stopped in the middle of a clearing, scanning around for a wild Pokémon. From the corner of his eyes, he saw a small purple mouse moving around, scavenging for food. A Rattata. This small puny Pokémon would serve well as an opponent.

"Come out, Eve!"

The Eevee materialized in front of him, seeming quite eager for his first battle. The Rattata looked back quizzically, but raised its guard once it realized it was being challenged to a battle. Ridley, however, suddenly realized he had no idea what to do next. He had only seen trainers on some TV shows or magazines—there was a strong tendency among Pokémon researcher aspirants to look down on Pokémon trainers, classifying them as crude brutes who knew little about the very creatures they commanded. Ridley naturally knew little about battle procedures but decided to imitate based on what he did know. After all, he knew all the moves various Pokémon tended to use in the course of lifetime, something he needed to learn at the Academy. So why should it be so hard?

"Um, let's see…Eve, would you please tackle that…thing?"

Eve hesitated for a minute, but charged towards the Rattata with full speed. The mouse Pokémon quickly side-stepped, however, allowing Eve to ram headlong into a tree. Ridley winced even as Eve rose back up with shaky feet, whimpering with pain.

"Oh dear…uh, Eve? If you're feeling alright, could you tackle that Rattata again?"

For a split second, Ridley feared Eve had run out of energy to fight any longer, but his Pokémon rushed at the Rattata once more with renewed vigor, obviously pissed off at the bravado of the small mouse. His prey immediately took off, leading the Eve in a furious pursuit.

"That's right! Keep it up! You got him now!" Ridley called out, his hope rising. This training stuff isn't too tough after all, he thought.

* * *

**Ten minutes later…**

Ridley stood in disbelief, groaning escaping his mouth despite best efforts. That wild Rattata was still leading Eve on, refusing to come into any physical contact. The sneaky mouse seemed energetic as ever, while Eve had considerably slowed down, obviously tired and winded.

"You've got to be kidding me…."

The wild Rattata suddenly stopped in its tracks, and launched itself towards Eve. It slammed its small body into the creamy fur, the impact magnified by the Eevee's blind rush into the furious mouse. Eve yelped as it was thrown into the air and landed at Ridley's feet, stirring feebly. Ridley recalled Eve with dismay, trying to shake off his disbelief at what had just happened. The Rattata lingered along the grasses, staring at him with a look that clearly mocked at his measly performance. Ridley kicked at it with frustration, only to bring up a cloud of dust from the ground.

"Perfect…just perfect. How in world am I supposed to be a trainer like this?"

Thoughts about giving up swirled inside Ridley's head. Perhaps he should ask Professor Oak for another Pokémon?

* * *

"You're, uh, not exactly an experienced trainer, are ya?"

Ridley turned. A figure stepped from the woods, sauntering casually into the open. He was a tall and slender teen around his age, wearing a dark-green sweatshirt and jeans. His long silver hair tied into a ponytail flapped as it caught the breeze, complemented by light golden-eyes and a big friendly smile.

"Well, I'm thinking…aren't you a bit too old to start out as a trainer? Most guys would've set out years ago."

"That is only because I'm not one," replied Ridley. "I'm a researcher, just trying to…learn some new things. It's a part of my job."

The new boy laughed. "Is that so? Well, then…let me introduce myself. William Sole, at your service. My friends call me Will. Trainer, Coordinator, and traveler. And you are…?"

"Ridley O'Connor, Pokémon researcher at Professor Oak's lab and…novice trainer. It's a pleasure to meet you, Will."

Will frowned, scratching his head as if trying to remember something.

"O'Connor…O'Connor…where have I heard that name before?"

"Perhaps you know of my family?" offered Ridley. Slowly a smile of recognition crept onto Will's pale face.

"Hah, now I remember!! The O'Connor family of Vermillion!! We come from the same place! Oh, this is so exciting!!!"

"Really?"

"Of course, you chum!! Gosh, I never thought I would actually meet my homeboy here." Will laughed, slapping his hand onto Ridley's back. "That's it. I declare that from now on, we are good friends!"

"Okay, S-sure!" Ridley quickly agreed. Although he was somewhat startled by Will's effusive friendliness, Ridley could sense that his "new friend" was a genuinely nice person. He was slightly reminded of the time he spent with James long ago.

"And a friend always helps a friend in need, correct? So, that's exactly what I'm going to do for you now. Ridley, I take it that you are new to Pokémon battles?"

"Most definitely."

"Great. Now, listen closely here, 'cause I'm going to give you a crash course in Pokémon training! First, take out your Pokémon."

Ridley summoned Eve from his Pokeball, who still seemed tired but somewhat refreshed from the fiasco earlier.

"Aww, what a cute Eevee! Have you named it yet?" Will exclaimed, scratching the behind its ears. Eve cried happily, rubbing itself against his arm.

"His name is Eve. I've just received him yesterday from Professor Oak."

"Alright then. Ridley, would you mind if I borrowed Eve for a sec?"

"Sure, if Eve doesn't mind, would you Eve?"

Eve gave his assent with a nod after a pause. Will grinned.

"Great! Now, let's take on that annoying Rattata again. This time, we'll show him how you can fight, Eve!"

Eve let out a defiant cry, growling at the Rattata with renewed anger. The small mouse Pokémon slowly stepped forward, its whiskers twitching in contempt.

"Eve, tackle!!" Will cried as the Eevee darted forward in full speed. The Rattata sidestepped once more, trying to use the same strategy-

"Eve, turn left and use Quick Attack!"

Ridley watched in amazement as the Eve sharply banked and flickered, only to reappear near Rattata and ram it hard with its body. The mouse flew into the air with a squeal, landing with a thud.

"Now, Ridley, we just witnessed the first two important rules in Pokémon battles. Number one! Always keep your commands short and brief! The best way to be polite to a Pokémon, my friend, is to help it win its battle. And number two…" Will paused to yell out another Quick Attack to Eve. "Utilize different moves to counter the opponent! You can't just tell Eve to tackle and expect him to do the rest by himself! You need to coach him, make him use all of his talents!"

Ridley nodded, partly stunned in surprise as his witnessed this great improvement in performance. The Rattata looked riled up now, as it charged towards Eve with wild abandon. Will kept his smug grin, however.

"Eve, leap onto the tree behind you and jump off to get behind Rattata!"

Eve executed the commands perfectly as Rattata lost control of his rush and ran into the tree. A taste of its own medicine, Ridley thought, smiling.

"Rule number three! Always make use of your surroundings! Be creative! Look out for anything you might use to win! Now, Eve, finish it off with a tackle!"

Eve crashed into Rattata with a wild cry, and sent the mouse sprawling onto the ground, where it lay unconscious.

"Victory!! Great job, Eve!" Will shouted. Eve seemed quite surprised at its victory, but erupted into joyful squeals and leaps. Ridley just stood, overwhelmed.

"Wow…that was unbelievable! So this is what a real battle is like…"

Will held up his finger. "Not yet, there is one more step left. Well, technically, I'm sure there are more, but I forget. They're not too important, anyway. But, this one rule is the most important of all."

"Which is?"

"Let your Pokémon rest! Give some compliments, some pat on the back. Give some pep talks and treats! That, my friend, is the fastest way to earning your Pokémon's trust."

Ridley nodded in silence. Perhaps there was some value in Pokémon battle that he had not noticed yet. The great improvement in Eve's performance clearly showed that the bond between Pokémon and trainers mattered, for example. Not to mention Will had proved that battles were indeed the perfect way to complete Professor Oak's assignment.

* * *

Eve suddenly paused, and sniffed at the air. He let out a delighted cry and went off into the bushes.

"Eve, wait! Come back!"

Ridley and Will hurriedly chased after Eve. After a while, they came into a clearing and saw what had excited him. In front of them lay a small tree, where many blue fruits were hanging from its branches. Eve was jumping up and down towards one, desperately trying to reach and claim it.

"Hah!! Oran Berries!" Ridley hurried forward, picked several berries off, and spread them in front of Eve. The Pokémon dug in without hesitation, spraying juices in all directions.

"Must be famished after that long battle," said Will.

"Oran berry will be a perfect snack after the workout," Ridley replied. "Besides, the nutrients in the berries will help Eve recover rather quickly."

As Eve finished his third berry, however, there was a great rustle in the bushes nearby. All eyes turned in alarm as a giant brown figure leapt out with a hiss. The new Pokémon resembled Rattata, but it was much bigger, had brown fur, and had two prominent teeth sticking from its mouth.

"Crap, a Raticate! We must've intruded on its territory!" Will gasped.

"I don't think Eve is ready for a tougher battle…" Ridley shot a worried glance, but his Pokémon had already taken a fighting stance, growling at the creature at least three times its size. Ridley was relieved to see that the Oran berries had worked some of their healing properties on Eve.

"I'd better take this, Ridley. This one seems tougher than that Rattata…" said Will, taking out his own Pokeball from the belt.

"No. Let me handle this," Ridley muttered, and stepped forward.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Ridley replied, "I know this might be difficult, but at least I need to try, right?" Will opened his mouth to protest, but instead stepped off to the sides.

"Good luck, Rid."

"Okay. Here it comes, Eve! Get ready!"

Raticate suddenly charged, its speed even greater than the Rattata's. Ridley felt panic creeping up in his mind, but fought it back.

"Eve, dash to the left and use Quick Attack!"

Eve rapidly avoided Raticate's attack, and quickly gave it a ram on the side. The big rodent merely growled in annoyance and lunged at its puny opponent.

"Use Sand-Attack to blind it!"

Eve kicked up a series of sand sprays with its hind legs into Raticate's eyes, earning a screech of pain from the rat. The Raticate, however, didn't even pause to clear the sand from its eyes, but continued to barrel towards Eve.

"Eve, circle the Raticate to throw it off its tracks! Look for an opening and use tackle if you spot one!"

Eve's steps quickened as he tried to sneak behind the opponent. To Ridley's dismay, Raticate quickly turned towards Eve's exact position and pounced, leaving some wounds the Pokémon.

"Watch it, Rid! That Raticate is still tracking Eve!!" Will shouted, slowly fingering his Pokeball.

"I know…I know…" Ridley gritted his teeth as he tried to think of a solution. That Sand-Attack didn't seem to disorient that Raticate at all. Just exactly-

Ridley was suddenly struck by a realization. His scientist instinct quickly kicked in, posing a mysterious question that he was not readily able to answer. Why exactly? How was it, that Raticate could still track Eve when it didn't even bother to clear the sand from his eyes? If its vision was still compromised, then it means-

Ridley slowly smiled as answers came together, followed by an idea.

"Eve, grab some of those Oran berries on the ground, will you?"

"What are you doing? It's no use trying to heal Eve at this point!" Will shouted.

"Trust me, I have a plan!" Ridley called out. Eve looked back at Ridley in confusion, but quickly darted towards the forgotten pile of Oran berries and picked one up in its mouth.

"Now, mash that berry against that giant boulder on the side!" Eve followed his commands, while narrowly avoiding Raticate's attempt to bite it with its sharp teeth. The giant rat now rushed towards Eve, who was sitting on top of the berry-smudged boulder.

"At the count of three, Eve, jump off that rock! One…two…THREE!"

Eve launched into the air and landed on the ground gracefully. Meanwhile, to Ridley's delight, the Raticate, instead of turning around to face its foe, rammed straight into the boulder with a crash. It fell dizzily, stunned and confused.

"Yes!! Looks like my theory proved correct after all. Eve, now…tackle that Raticate with all you've got!"

In a flash, the Eevee threw itself against the rat's gut, which tumbled into the bushes. Subsequent squeaks and hurried scurrying told Ridley that it had taken flight, all the will to fight shaken out of it.

"I…did it. I…actually won my first battle…" Ridley muttered to himself, shock and happiness swirling inside of him at the same time. A release of excitement, different from the one deriving from academic work, swept over him, almost robbing of his senses. Will walked over, expression amazement on his face.

"What just…happened? How did you manage to pull that off?"

"Well, I happened to notice that Raticate was able to locate Eve so easily, despite the fact that it was blinded by that Sand-Attack earlier. That's when I realized that it was no longer relying on its sight, but its keen sense of smell. See, the Raticate was able to keep up with Eve because it could smell the scent of those Oran berries that got on his fur!"

"Ah…I see. So Eve mashed that Oran berry on the boulder to create a decoy! And the Raticate, mistaking the boulder for Eve, charged into it blindly…"

Ridley shook his head. "I got rather lucky there. If I hadn't realized that, the battle might've been lost."

"I don't think that was a luck, Rid," grinned Will. "You are a quick learner. I think I see a potential for a great trainer to come."

"Ah, I couldn't have done it without you, Will. Thanks for the assistance. But most of all…" Ridley turned to Eve, who was now resting against his leg.

"I think Eve takes the most credit for this great victory. You have to say, he performed spectacularly." Eve cried happily.

"Then congratulations to both of you! Looks like you passed my crash course with flying colors, Rid!"

The pair broke into laughter.

Presently, Will glanced down at his watch and frowned.

"Well, Ridley. It's been a great time, but I need to rush now. I have a contest in Pewter City I cannot afford to miss. But…I have a feeling we'll run into each other again."

"The pleasure was mine, Will. Again, thanks for everything."

After exchanging phone numbers, Will dug his hand into his pocket and fished out a small disk.

"Here, I've got a present for you. It's a TM I found some time ago. I've got plenty already, so go ahead and take it."

"I appreciate it."

Will nodded, and opened one of his Pokeballs, releasing a magnificent Arcanine.

"This is my Arcanine, William II! I'm telling you, he is the fastest Pokémon I've ever known so far! Perfect for traveling distances! Now then, so long!"

Hopping onto the back of his Pokémon, Will sped off into the distance. Ridley looked after his retreating back until he could see no more of him. It has been quite fortunate to have met a person like that, Ridley thought. Makes you realize that there are still plenty of things to learn from so many different people. Perhaps someday, he might even become a trainer as good as Will.

Ridley looked down at Eve, who returned his gaze with a tired but happy face.

"You know, Eve, I think I sorely underestimated you earlier," Ridley said slowly. "But…judging from today's performance, you seem to have greater potential than it seems. Looks like this will work out great, after all."

Ridley bent down to give an affectionate scratch behind Eve's ears.

"Well, then…shall we get back to work? The sun is still up, and I think there are still plenty of wild Pokémon about. What do you say?"

Eve gave an enthusiastic nod and a determined cry. For a moment, Ridley forgot about all the statistics and data he had learned in the Academy, all his preconceptions about what Pokémon battle was about, or his nervousness towards training. This will be a new beginning, another phase of education in his life. He had the knowledge, a Pokémon, and the necessary skills.

All Ridley really needed was time.

"Well then…" Ridley muttered as he looked around him. "Who's next?"

* * *

**R&R!!!!!!!!!!!! Special Thanks to **_**Lucifer ()**_** for sending in his OC William!!!!**


End file.
